


Cursed

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [14]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, F/M, M/M, girl Davey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Davey is a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - gender swapped.

"Brittany is a witch," Davey says. 

"You only just figured that out?" Adam takes a draw from his cigarette and exhales smoke from the corner of his mouth. Always makes sure Davey stands up-wind of him when he smokes, always chews a mint before getting anywhere he could be offended by his cigarette breath. Yet he still wants to talk about Brittany. 

Davey swats at his arm. "Don't. I'm being serious. She has runes and crystals and tarot books. She hangs silver by her windows to keep evil out."

"Witches are evil."

"Not white witches."

"A witch is a witch. That's like saying 'he's not a really bad murderer, he only killed twice.'"

"Hey. That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Adam shoots him a sideway glance, wants to say 'exactly' but says nothing instead. 

***

Jade finds him lifting weights in the hotel gym and sits down on a sit-up bench beside him. "So," he says. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him who what?" Adam asks, setting the weights down. He wipes his hands on his shorts and stands still to catch his breath. 

"Tell Dave that you love him."

Adam stares at Jade blankly for a full minute before adding another weight to either end of the barbell. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says. 

Jade gets up and leans against the mirrored wall behind Adam, checking his hair. "Yeah, you do. So just...do it already."

"Even if I did, he has a girlfriend. So no, I'm not going to humiliate myself like that. And also, I don't love him. Not like that." 

Jade sighs. "Adam-"

"It was one time," Adam says, setting down the weights. "He isn't comfortable with the idea of being outed, whatever that fucking means, and therefore not interested in a relationship with me."

"It was more than one time."

"Oh my fucking God. Would you shut up? It makes no difference if we did it on the hour every hour - he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me, and he doesn't do casual sex."

They stand there, staring at one another, for a while. Jade nods. "Okay," he says. "Okay." He turns away and heads out of the gym, lingering in the doorway. "She found out. Brittany. She knows he fucked you. And she isn't happy."

Adam lifts weights until his arms feel like jelly. 

***

To say Brittany wasn't happy would be an understatement, but nobody was as scared as Davey himself. He paces the length of the bus, back and forth, wearing track marks into the carpet. Eventually Hunter holds up his hand. 

"Enough," he says, "you're giving me a headache. So. What did she say, again?"

Davey stops pacing, worries his thumbnail between his teeth. "That she would make me see what it was like, how hard it was."

"What? Being a dickhole like her?" Adam offers. Jade sighs behind his hand. 

"Fuck off. Being a woman. She said she would make me understand why she was so emotional, why she was so hard to read."

"That's a sweeping generalisation of women. Marissa is not like Brittany and, last time I checked, she was one hundred percent female," Jade says. 

Hunter nods. "She's just trying to freak you out. And it's working."

Adam watches Davey resume is pacing and remembers the conversation they had, the one about Brittany being a witch, and a knot of worry tightened in his stomach.

***

The next morning there is a topless girl making tea at the front of the bus. Adam watches her dunk her teabag over and over, her long black hair a mess of knots down her bare back. Normally he might have called for Hunter, told him his lay got free, but he knows that body. Knows the curves and sharp angles, the ink, the scars. And he finds himself saying. 

"Davey?"

The girl looks over and her eyes are red rimmed and watery, like she has cried for an hour. She smiles faintly. And there it is. Davey's jaw line and cheekbones and pouty lips and piercing. "I woke up like this," she says in a voice that isn't Davey's but in a time with inflection that is. "None of you believed me."

"I did," Adam says. He stay standing in the doorway to the kitchenette, frozen. "You should probably put your shirt on."

Davey laughs. "Is that all you care about," She says, "my tits?"

Adam shrugs. "You always did make a better girl than man, anyway," he says.


End file.
